Trial of the bow blade
by Sprite Heartfilia
Summary: When Kagome's bow was destroyed during battle, she feels that she now completely useless. But when a legendary weapon brings some hope for her. She sets off on her own in order to obtain the legendary bow-blade. Will she survive the journey to claim the legendary weapon. Rated T for some violence and romance. My First fanfiction.
1. The Bow-Blade Legend

**My first fanfiction. I'm so nervous. **

**Disclamer: Sprite Heartfilia dosen't own Inuyasha or any works by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Story Key: 'Thoughs' "Speak" _visions/dreams_

**Please review and give your opinion about my first fanfiction.**

**Anyways Here is "Trial of the Bow Blade"**

* * *

Chapter 1: (The Bow-Blade Legend)

The Bow-Blade is the most mythical weapon known to man. The legend states that a warrior of pure divine light can be able to wield it. Many have tried to use it but later have failed and lost their lives. When people saw the sheer power that the Bow-Blade brings, they have locked it away deep in the mountains never to be found. But some people still believe that there is a warrior of pure heart and soul that can master this weapon. And so the Bow-Blade waits deep within the mountains for a master to claim it. Rumors state that the weapon is still in the mountains today in what is now known as Mount Fuji.

(Kagome's POV) – Kagome's time

"I wonder if Lady Kaede knows about this legend. It would be a shocker if the legend is true." I went back to my time for not only for testing but physical check-ups as well. During my physical check-up the nurse said that I had lost some weight, that I'm a bit underweight. She asked me if there was any changes at home. I couldn't tell her that I've travelled to the feudal era from time to time replied with just a simple answer no. The nurse was still worried about my weight and urged me to eat to regain my weight. But hey being in the feudal era and traveling from place to place is an excellent exercise. Although getting very little to eat was the drawback of the matter. Even though, the nurse was pretty concerned for my current health because of the condition that I'm in right now. She told me to take it easy until I'm at the proper weight After all my exams I did my usual routine with a surprising result. I was able to take along my textbooks with me which never happens. Let's just hope that I don't lose them like last time. After I said my goodbyes to my family and went down the Bone Eater's Well

(Feudal era)

When I arrived to the feudal era I had to go a bit slower than my usual pace to conserve my energy. I came to Kaede's hut with everybody there and explained to them about my current condition that I'm in. Some of their reactions were a bit mixed than I had originally expected. Miroku for once was actually quiet. Inuyasha couldn't find any words to respond. Shippo cling on to me and was crying. Sango took on sisterly role for me.

She came up to me and ask "Are you sure you need to be traveling with us in your condition?" I reassured her that I'm all right. But she insisted that I should stay close to her for my personal health.

Inuyasha was about to eat when he heard about my condition. He generously me a portion of his meal. That was a side of him that I rarely see. "Here eat up. You need it to regain your strength and your weight." He gestured the bowl of food to me.

"Are you sure? Don't you need it?" I asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head no "You needed it more. Besides you said yourself that you're underweight and that you need the weight gain"

What Inuyasha said hit it hard for me that I started crying then Sango came to comfort me "Kagome, What's the matter?" She sounded concerned I assured her "Its ok Sango. I never guessed that Inuyasha would be willing to give up his meal for me."

"Kagome don't worry about it. Your health needs some attention NOW. Besides I can o.k. with eating small portions for now." Inuyasha giving me encouraging boost. "Until you're in better condition we can carry on. But for now we need to stay here and make sure you're in physical condition to travel."

"Thank you Inuyasha for thinking about my current condition." I smiled at him. "But I'll be ok just slower than usual. If it's alright with I'd like to talk to Kaede for a moment." Acknowledging my request they left me alone with Kaede.

"What is it child? Is something bothering you?" She asked me. I was nervous about asking about the legend I read about. "Kagome, is something the matter? Is it about your personal health?"

"No it isn't Kaede. But it's about this." I pull out the Legend out of my backpack and showed it to her. "I read about this legend before I came here. It's about this weapon called the "Bow-Blade". Dose it ring any bells Kaede" When I mention it I saw Kaede with a shocked look on her face.

"Kagome that weapon is the most dangerous known around the land. It's so dangerous that even the demon slayers can't even master wielding it. Some people are even too scared to get even near the weapon. Why do you ask of that?" I was so nervous to tell Kaede about my reason showing her this legend. So I had to make-up a quick cover up.

"It's nothing, I was doing some studying back in my time during my exams and I just wanted to bring it up to you. The main reason is that the legend says that the bow-blade is hidden away in the mountains. Is that true?" I asked her with my nerves being shot sky-high. "So is it true about what they say about the bow-blade? That it is most mythical weapon ever known to mankind?" My nerves were at an all time high when I asked her.

"Yes Kagome, the legend of the bow blade is true. The bow-blade is the most amazing but the most dangerous weapon one of all. But one question Kagome. What are you ask about this information?" She asked me. I felt my muscles tightening up. "But Kagome it's better to believe that the bow-blade is just a legend. I don't want you to risk your life to find this weapon." She had a very stern look on her face. "Kagome, are you o.k.?"

I quickly snapped out of my dazed to reply to her. "Huh. Oh. It's nothing Kaede. I'm just feeling a bit tired. I just need to rest up for tomorrow" She said good night to me as I went to bed. I wonder why she told me that I'm better to believe that the bow-blade is just a legend. It seems like she is trying to hide the trugh from me. Maybe it's the nature of the weapon that make's it dangerous. I better get a good rest to clear my mind.

* * *

**A/N: First Chapter of My very first Fanfiction is finally finished. I'm in the works of the second chapter now. **

**There is a poll currently open on my profile? This poll involves how kagome's weapon will be destroyed. (Note the poll will be blind to avoid a voting bias)**

**Plus there will be other polls for not only this fanfiction but my future fanfictions as well. It's a way for you readers to have a voice in how the story goes. Some of my reason for doing the poll are that I get constant writer's block. Also It's a way for me to take weed out some of the options that i have. ****Please review and give some feedback in ways to improve in future chapters and future fanfictions.**

**Thank you From Sprite Heartfilia.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I have the next chapter is currently in the works. But I'm having a case of writer's block. The block in this story is Kagome's weapon. So I've put a poll on my profile and I need your help.**

**Before you vote here are some explanations of the choices.**

**Friendly Fire/By Accident _(That one is self-explanatory)_**

**Flies out of Kagome's hands & breaks on impact _(A huge gust of wind causes the bow to fly out of her hands and it breaks on a nearby tree)_**

**By a demon's claw (Again that one is self-explanatory)**

**Kagome accidentally fall on it _(She runs from the demon trips and falls on the bow)_**

**In a fire _(Her weapon is tossed into in the fire by Kagura or Naraku)_**

**The options are not in this order on the poll on my profile. Plus you get up to 3 choices and this is a blind poll to avoid a voting bias.**

**Once I get the 2nd chapter finished. I'll check on the poll and see how kagome's weapon will be destroyed.**

**Thanks Sprite Heartfilia.**


End file.
